


para sa'yo

by celestialdescendant



Series: KuroYaku Weekend 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroYaku Weekend 2017, M/M, day/night, implied iwaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialdescendant/pseuds/celestialdescendant
Summary: para sa’yo, meaning: for you; an example would be: for you, i will do anything and everything.





	para sa'yo

**five years previously**

_Tick_.

 _Tock_.

“I can’t do it, not to you.”

 _Tick_.

 _Tock_.

“Actually,” Tetsurou said drily, feeling so empty, so hollow, inside, “you are, technically, physically capable.”

 _Tick_.

Morisuke looked up from his now lukewarm drink and glared fiercely at Tetsurou.

 _Tock_.

“I don’t _want_ to do this to you. Not to _you_.”

 _Tick_.

 _Tock_.

Morisuke looked back down at his drink, slumping his shoulders, and Tetsurou wanted nothing but to take it all back. His kitten should be happy, determined, loud, and confident like usual—not slouched up in his seat, silent. Tetsurou racked his brain on how to make it better; he would give everything to Morisuke.

 _Tick_.

 _Tock_.

Everything.

 _Tick_.

 _Tock_.

“Morisuke—”

Morisuke looked up and Tetsurou felt his gut clench tightly.

He can do this. He _will_ do this. It’s for the best.

Both for his own self, for his kitten—his Morisuke, and whatever relationship they have, he will do anything.

 _Tick_.

 _Tock_.

 _Tick_.

Anything.

 _Tock_.

 _Tick_.

 _Tock_.

 _Tick_.

“Let’s break up.”

 _Tock_.

-

-

-

**present**

“—I’m expecting wonderful papers from you all. For now, just enjoy your weekends. Class dismissed.”

Tetsurou sighed in relief and slumped in his seat. “Thank _god_ , I thought the weekend would never come.” Around him, people were packing up their things and looking as if they’re just itching for a drink or ten. Beside him, his seatmate Miyuki grunted in agreement.

“You did look busy this whole week.” Tachibana, seated behind them, said in concern. “Professors’ giving you hell?”

“Nah.” Tetsurou sat up and did a little stretch. “I just upped my hours at my internship and started on all my final papers.” As a graduate student, Tetsurou had more papers than exams nowadays. Miyuki was in a similar situation, also a fellow graduate student, while Tachibana is currently working on his second degree.

“Why would you do that to yourself?” Miyuki muttered. “Just space it out—you have three more weeks.”

Tetsurou smirked. “I’m an over-achiever like that.”

Miyuki rolled his eyes. “More like masochistic. Do you get off on overworking?”

“Miyuki-kun!” Tachibana scolded lightly.

Tetsurou laughed. “That’s gross.”

“You’re gross. Want to grab dinner with me and some of my friends from Fine Arts?”

“I would, but I have to pick up my brother from his PT session.” Tachibana said. “Maybe Kuroo-kun—”

“Pass.”

“How blunt.” Miyuki put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. “So cruel, Kuroo. I thought we were friends.”

“And friends know better than to join you in your attempt to woo that theatre major you’ve been obsessed with the past month. Congrats, by the way, on finally getting the stick out your ass and finally asking them out.” Tetsurou’s smirk widened when Miyuki actually turned light pink in embarrassment.

“Shut up.”

“Truthfully, I’m waking up early tomorrow for an appointment.” Tetsurou stood up finally, followed closely by his two friends. Without saying anything else, they all made their way to the back door of the room. “And I want to catch up on sleep so I’m fully prepared for tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you should probably sleep the whole night.” Tachibana, ever the mom-friend, agreed. “But make sure you eat a meal before retiring the night, though.”

“I’m proud to say, I at least haven’t resorted to take-out and instant noodles the entire semester.”

“Such amazing self-control.” Miyuki said sarcastically, but Tetsurou could see genuine amusement in his eyes.

He winked. “And I have the patience of a saint. Perfect boyfriend material, right?”

“Pass.”

“Pass.”

“Some friends you two, are.”

-

-

**hours into the future**

It was still dark outside, the sun just now starting to peak out, but Tetsurou was more awake than he has ever been this entire week. Rather, he can’t find it in himself to be sleepy at this time.

When the notification for a call invite finally came, he waited several moments before finally clicking the _Answer with video_ button. His laptop screen lagged a few moments before it finally changed and revealed a smile face that only seemed to brighten when he saw him.

“ _Good morning, astaxanthin_.”

“Good evening, docosahexaenoic acid. Are you on your phone?”

“ _Yeah, I’m having my laptop fixed_.” Morisuke made a face. “ _Problems with the keyboard_.”

“Ah. Will you be okay?”

“ _Yep_!”

“That’s good.” Tetsurou smiled at him. “Had dinner already?”

“ _I just got home from a seminar_.” Morisuke said, waving his hand nonchalantly. “ _Let me rest for a few minutes_.”

“You want a joint cooking session again?”

“ _Oh, that was fun! Yeah, let’s do that!_ ”

“Tell me you restocked your fridge, though.”

“ _I never forget, excuse you_.” Morisuke stuck his tongue out at him, and Tetsurou mimicked his actions.

They’re so mature, they love it.

“ _Had a nice sleep?_ ” Morisuke asked, shifting around in his desk chair to get more comfortable. He was in his room, as they both normally are during their skype calls. Tetsurou himself was also at his desk.

“ _Your hair is messed up as usual_.” Morisuke playfully added just before Tetsurou could reply.

“Don’t mock my hairstyle.” Tetsurou retorted playfully. “And yes, I had a really nice sleep; the best I’ve had all week. I was so swamped with internship work and school requirements, I nearly dozed during the day.”

Morisuke made a face. “ _I don’t understand why you choose to work and study at the same time. I’m sure you can afford to be a full-time student, especially since you were on a scholarship for your whole undergraduate life. But whatever, so long as you watch over your help and don’t overdo it_.”

“Thank you for being such a supportive wife.” Tetsurou cooed teasingly.

“ _Who’s the wife_?!”

-

-

**present**

When Tetsurou opened the door to his apartment, he nearly hit his roommate in the face.

“ _Gyaa_! Kuroo-chan!”

“Not my fault you were so close to the door.” Tetsurou snickered. “Did you just get home too?”

“Sort of.” Oikawa stepped aside, allowing Tetsurou to enter. “I’ve been untying my shoelaces.”

“See, I told you those knee-high sneakers weren’t practical.”

“They fit _my aesthetic_ , fight me.”

“You’re not worth the trouble.” Tetsurou easily dodged the half-heartedly-thrown shoe and laughed. “Are you eating here tonight?” Oikawa looked away at that and Tetsurou narrowed his eyes at him. “Or were you even planning on eating at all, _Oikawa_?”

“See, I have this major paper due on Monday, but I want to go on a date tomorrow with Iwa-chan so—”

“You are not sacrificing your health for something so stupid.” Tetsurou said with finality. “You’re going to eat whatever I’m cooking up tonight and you’re going to finish it all, or else I’ll tell Iwaizumi all about the unhealthy habits you have acquired since you last saw him.”

Oikawa whined. “But Kuroo-chan…”

“No but’s.” Tetsurou said with finality. “You two only see each other once every few months, and you want him to see you sleep-deprived and starving? Imagine how he’ll feel.”

Oikawa bit his bottom lip and slouched in defeat. “Yeah, I _guess_ I’ll be worried if that happened to me.”

“Trust me, you will be. I know from experience.”

-

-

**hours into the future**

One joint cooking session later, Tetsurou found himself in the dining room, contentedly listening to Morisuke recounters the mentoring he just finished under this _really amazing, and smart, and even socially-aware limnologist, Tetsu! She has the excitement and wonder as a freshman going on their first field work, even if she’s already like thirty and pregnant with twins—Tetsu,_ twins _!_

“ _She really liked my work in her lab, apparently!_ ”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! On the last day of my internship, she walked up to me and asked if I was interested in working for her _permanently_. _Tetsu,_ I got a job offer from _the Nakajima Akira_ herself!”

“That’s great, Mori!” Tetsurou grinned, genuinely happy.

“But that’s not the best part.” Morisuke grinned. “Akira-sensei and her husband is moving back to Japan to raise their kids there. Meaning, her lab is being relocated to Japan. And since I'm technically now part of her lab...”

Tetsurou blinked once, twice, thrice just to be very sure. And when his mouth dropped open, Morisuke laughed.

“We’re moving after New Year’s, Tetsu. I’m going back.”

-

-

-

**five years previously**

Morisuke blinked. “Do _you_ want to break up?”

Tetsurou wasn’t expecting that. “No.”

“Then why did you offer in the first place?!”

“Because you looked so sad over it!” Tetsurou snapped uncharacteristically louder than he normally is. Thank god they picked a very isolated corner of the café to stay at. “But you didn’t look like you were going to say anything about it, so I brought it up!”

Morisuke blinked again. “I was ‘ _so sad_ ’ over it, as you said, because I thought _you_ wanted to break up.” His voice wavered in the end and Tetsurou found himself grounded again. “I though… I thought you didn’t want to wait for me. That-that you—that you weren’t going to _even try_ for us to work.” A tear fell from his face and Tetsurou felt something inside him snap.

“Oh, Mori…” Tetsurou grabbed Morisuke’s hands between his, holding them firmly. “Mori, my kitten.” Morisuke began breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down, and Tetsurou tightened his hold on him, rubbing his thumb over Morisuke’s knuckles. “If there was one thing in this world I had ever been so sure of, it was you. Only you, and always, always, _always_ will it be you. I thought,” Tetsurou swallowed, “I thought you would give up the scholarship because of me, and I can’t have you do that to yourself.”

“We,” Morisuke sucked in a deep breath, and gave Tetsurou a watery smile, “we suck at guessing what the other wants.” And Tetsurou found himself laughing softly.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

They spent the next few minutes calming themselves down. Tetsurou had moved to the other side of the booth to hold Morisuke close to himself.

“Let’s not break up, please.”

“Anything and everything for you, kitten.”

It will be difficult, but Morisuke is _always_  worth it. Always.

And Tetsurou will do _anything_ if it means staying with him. For Morisuke, Tetsurou will do _everything_.

-

-

-

**hours into the future**

After the fifth time Morisuke yawned within a span of eight minutes, Tetsurou offered to end the call.

“’Dun wanna.” Morisuke protested, despite rubbing his eyes sleepily. “I wanna keep talking to you.”

“Mori,” Tetsurou sighed dramatically, exasperated but also fond, “you whine about me not getting enough sleep but don’t sleep yourself. How hypocritical of you. Besides, we’ve been on call for six hours already. _Sleep_.”

“But I haven’t skyped with you for five months.” Morisuke weakly protested. The fatigue was very much evident in his face now. “I want to continue because I really miss you.”

Tetsurou felt warm suddenly envelope his entire being at those words. “And I miss you too, kitten. And I love you, so I want you to get enough rest. We can’t have you falling sick just before you come visit us in two weeks.”

“But your finals—”

“I only have one exam on the first day of finals week, and I’m practically done with all my papers.” Tetsurou reassured. “We will have plenty of time together, I promise.”

Morisuke looked like he wanted to protest, but another yawn left him and he had to give in.

“That’s my kitten.”

 _Tick_.

 _Tock_.

 _Tick_.

 _Tock_.

“Are you all tucked in?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, get off your phone and sleep.” Tetsurou smiled. “I’ll see you in three weeks, kitten.”

 _Tick_.

 _Tock_.

Morisuke rubbed his eyes again. “See you. Good morning.”

“Good night.”

 _Tick_.

 _Tock_.

“Eat properly.”

“I will.”

 _Tick_.

 _Tock_.

“Sleep lots.”

“You too.”

 _Tick_.

 _Tock_.

“I love you.” And Morisuke was out, but he did forget to end the video chat, though.

 _Tick_.

Tetsurou glanced at his kitchen counter behind his laptop. A velvet red box stood in contrast with the wooden platform. He smiled and turned back to his laptop.

“I love you too.”

 _Tock_.

 _Tick_.

 _Tock_.

 _Tick_.

Anything and everything.

 _Tock_.

 _Tick_.

 _Tock_.

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS FINISHED. HIDES FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR.
> 
> When I found out Miyuki shared a birthday with Kuroo and Makoto three years ago, I knew I wanted them to be best of friends HAHAHAHA


End file.
